


Silver Fox

by liars_dance



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: Viggo gave an interview and Sean teases him a little.





	Silver Fox

"Hollywood's hottest silver fox, eh?" Sean whispers huskily, pushing his fingers into Viggo's short silvery hair. "I like that. But then I'm biased. I'd have you any which way."

"I think you did already," Viggo growls in reply, trying to shift himself under Sean's weight.

"And you say you look better when you sleep well, eh? Well, you must have been sleeping really well, Vig, because you look bloody wonderful from where I'm sitting," Sean murmurs, very much aware of Viggo's wriggling but content to stay exactly where he was.

"And right now that's on me and you weigh a ton. So move, Sean, okay?"

"Give over moaning," Sean chuckles, lowering and spreading himself all sticky and spent a little more evenly over Viggo's sticky and spent body. "And what was that 'always room for improvement' bollocks about, eh? As if. You're perfect as it is – and you know it."

"No, I don't," Viggo counters.

Sean swallows and traces the scar on Viggo's upper lip with a gentle thumb. _Imperfect perfection,_ he thinks, then slowly drags his thumb over that amazing lower lip before kissing him tenderly. "No, mebbe not," Sean murmurs after a few moments. "I'm sorry, Viggo. But _I_ know it – and I know _you_ – both the public persona and the private; the real man who's happy in his skin – _my_ man. I love you, Viggo; I love all of you..."

Sean's quiet words leave Viggo a little breathless with emotion. They knew how they felt about each other but they didn't often say the words out loud. But suddenly the warm weight of Sean's body was all Viggo wanted – and all he needed. Wrapping his arms around Sean's neck, he smiles. "I love all of you too," he whispers huskily. "And I think we deserve another kiss..."


End file.
